


The Breakfast Club

by caprivana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Best Friends, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Couch Cuddles, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Movie Reference, Platonic Soulmates, Television Watching, cute Destiel, platonic love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprivana/pseuds/caprivana
Summary: It's the morning of Castiel's first day as a human being. After losing his grace he's a little needy and confused. (But Cas is always confused in all honesty.) He winds up finding himself sitting next to Dean on the couch watching The Breakfast Club, which leads to Dean being asked quite a few different questions, of which one he is very happy to answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [I hope you like this one-shot! I mainly like doing one-shots because it's easy to get one idea out without having to elaborate any more with it. But, if you like my one-shots, please let me know so I can write more! Thanks.
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments and give kudos if you liked it!!!]
> 
> <3 caprivana

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

Dean was sitting on the couch in the bunker watching _The Breakfast Club_. Sam had already left to go out for a morning run and he and Cas were the only two currently there.

"My stomach is making obscene noises," Cas noted as he made his way into the living area. His hair was ruffled up from, most likely, sleeping restlessly the previous night, and he was wearing one of Dean's unused shirts with the Led Zepplin across it in letters, along with a pair of sweatpants.

Dean gave a smug chuckle as his lips cracked up into a smile.

"You're hungry, Cas," Dean stated, standing from the couch and making his way past Cas to the kitchen, patting him on the back gently as he did so. "I'll make you something," He replied. "Just go sit."

Cas cratched the back of his head tiredly as he made his way over, sitting down and locking his gaze on the screen in front of him. There was a red-headed girl trying to apply her lipstick while it was stuck into her cleavage. He was quite confused.

Dean came back into the living area and offered Cas the food. "It's pancakes with maple syrup," He said, not knowing if Cas was even sure what it was. Cas simply nodded.

"Thank you," Cas replied, taking the plate and setting it on his lap. This was Cas' first morning being human. It'd be a very big adjustment.

Dean took a seat next to Cas on the couch, looking at the screen as the movie continued.

Cas began cutting the fluffy pastries with his knife and fork. Thankfully, he'd seen people do it enough to know how the utensils worked. However... actually getting the bites into his mouth was proving to be somewhat difficult. A long dribble of syrup fell down his chin and onto the shirt he was wearing. He tried to wipe it off, but it only made the sticky liquid soak further into the cloth. Dean glanced over at him. "It's fine, Cas. Don't worry about it," He stated, looking back at the screen. Cas was unable to respond due to the food clogging his mouth so he simply continued eating.

Once he had finished the pancakes, he set the plate onto the small coffee table in front of them and sunk into the cushions. Cas watched the movie for a while with Dean, asking all sorts of curious questions... because Cas wouldn't be Cas if he didn't.

"Dean?"

"Hm."

"Is it necessary for her to have so much makeup under her eyes?"

"It's just the way she wears her makeup, Cas."

"Dean."

"Huh?"

"Why are they running through the hallways like that? Is someone chasing and trying to kill them?"

"Not _kill_ them, just... punish them. They're supposed to be getting punished, but they decided to make a run for it."

"Um... Dean?"

"What?"

"I don't understand why that girl gave that boy her earring."

"It's kind of a way for her to show him she likes him, I guess. She gave it to him so he wouldn't forget about her."

By the time the movie was over, Cas had inched fairly close to Dean and his head was laid against the back of the couch. His eyes were closed shut, and Dean thought he might have fallen asleep.

"Dean?"

Dean's eyes widened a little bit and he glanced down at Cas. "Yeah?"

"Will you ever forget about me?"

Dean pondered for a moment. Cas hadn't ever asked anything like this before. "I could never forget about you, Cas."

Cas gave a quiet sigh. "The only significant impact I've had on your life is helping you escape from Hell. Before and since then, I know that many people from your past have told you that you don't deserve good things or happiness, and I know that perhaps even _you_ have told yourself that," He replied quietly. "That's not true. You deserve everything you want in life, Dean. You're a good person, and you're a good friend. I hope that one day you will be truly happy."

Dean felt something in his chest warm and spread all over the rest of his body. Who knew that human Cas would be so sappy?

"You've done a lot more for me than just that... and I'm already happy, Cas," Dean replied sincerely. "Sure, things aren't perfect... but nothing ever is. I'm glad with what I have, y'know? Even if it isn't much, or anything other people might want."

"Truly?" Cas asked him.

"Yeah. I've got everything I'd ever need. A place to call home, somewhere to crash when I'm tired, food to eat when I'm hungry... and my family. I've got Sam, I've got you."

There was a small wave of silence that washed over the room.

"Do I make you happy?" Cas asked quietly.

"Course you do. You're the best friend I could ever ask for, buddy." Dean cracked a small smile, wrapping an arm around Cas' shoulders and giving him a warm side-hug. "You've got my back even when I wish you didn't have it. You're always there."

Cas smiled to himself. "I'm glad I'm involved in your happiness, Dean."

They sat like that for a while on the couch, enjoying the warmth and good company. After a few minutes the two were asleep. Sam arrived back home about half an hour later to see them napping on the couch together, Cas' head fallen on Dean's shoulder as they snored. Sam wasn't expecting Cas to grasp humanity so easily, but it seemed that he was doing alright. Sam rose a brow at the scene before him, his expression soon falling soft. He shook his head and gave a small sigh as he walked past them.

Maybe, just once in a while, life could be as simple as this.


End file.
